


Your Hand in Mine (ASHTON IRWIN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, Soulmate AU - Fandom, ashton irwin - Fandom, five seconds of summer
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Other, Soulmate AU, five seconds of summer - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Ashton Irwin soulmate AU?? I saw you were wanting to write some aaaaaaaaaand I’m super into them also so I think it works out well for us.</p><p>word count: 418</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand in Mine (ASHTON IRWIN)

It wasn’t supposed to happen so early.

You weren’t supposed to be so young when you found your soulmate, you were supposed to have a job, to be settled down. You weren’t supposed to be fresh out of high school finding your soulmate, finding color, for the first time.

You were supposed to live life, go out to bars, meet strangers and hope their eyes colored the sky for you. You weren’t supposed to be three months removed from graduation and find out that his eyes were hazel and the sky was blue and the grass was green because you hadn’t lived.

Ashton, your soulmate, could see you toiling over your drink. He seemed dizzied as well, the numbers on his collar bone stuck at zero. You fiddled with your drink, wondering what it was like to have seen colors forever.

You were still dazed by how many of them there were.

“I’m sorry,” Ashton said, “I don’t know what I’m sorry for, but I am.” You shrugged, eyes trained on a woman’s bright red coat.

“Don’t be sorry,” You mumbled, watching a yellow umbrella pass, “I just didn’t think it would happen this soon.”

“I knew,” He chuckled but it was a bad attempt to lighten the mood, “I woke up this morning wondering who it would be.” You turned to look at him then, taking in the color of his skin and his eyes and the way that they fit together perfectly. You had to admit, you were already feeling the effects of finding your soulmate. You loved everything about him, even though it had been only fifteen minutes.

“Well, it’s me.” You laughed, finally smiling, “Guess you’re stuck with me.” But Ashton grinned, dimples on full display, shaking his head as he sipped his coffee.

“You’re not that bad. As long as you don’t hate loud music.” It was a joke, one that flew past you.

“Why, are you in a band?” You teased, finally sipping your long cold tea. He nodded and you raised an eyebrow, “Seriously? I want to meet your bandmates!”

Ashton laughed and nodded, “I’ve got band practice right now. Which is where I’m supposed to be. I was just picking up coffee before I got there.” You jumped up, grabbing his hand on instinct.

“Let’s go, then! I’ve got people to meet and colors to see!” Ashton laughed and lead you out the door. Neither of you even noticed that your hands stayed intertwined all the way to band practice.


End file.
